


Final Mission - Part Two

by Kamiki



Series: Tumblr Fanfic Prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky whump, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Hey my name is Christine and I was wondering if u'd write a fanfic for my cousin (she's kinda shy u'know?) She's my age and she kinda ships the whole Bucky!Whump, Abuse, hurt/comfort, the whole deal... so I was wondering if u could write a fic about Steve finding Bucky in a basement maybe the Bank Vault or Pierce's House, he's in a bad way and Steve kinda has to help him recover?</p><p>Okay, since I wasn't sure the requester wanted the sleazy Bucky/Alexander dubCon, I split this prompt into two parts.  You can read the first one here, but this one can stand alone if you'd rather not:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141487</p><p>Summary: Alexander Pierce is a horrible horrible person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Mission - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate turn of events in CATWS, with Captain American the gang getting away from the STRIKE team after the battle on the bridge. Steve has immediately gone looking for Bucky on his own, leaving Natasha, Sam, and Maria to fix the mess with Hydra/SHIELD. He busts in on the bank vault where Alexander Pierce and the Winter Soldier are.

Alexander Pierce was panicking. You couldn't tell by looking at him, only the crease of his brow and the increase in his pulse gave any indication of such. But he knew what was coming, and he had to think fast. He was no match physically to the Star Spangled Man, but he had an idea where he could hit where it hurt. 

You see, after the debacle on the bridge, Pierce did some digging. The Soldier had been passed to his control after the fall of the USSR, and he knew very little of the Asset's history before that; it had been, frankly, irrelevant. But it wasn't like the soldier to leave a mission before its completion, and it was highly unusual that Rogers had suddenly surrendered. Something was up, and it wasn't long before he found the complete file on the soldier. He was surprised to find out it was Sgt. Barnes, but it also put another ace up his sleeve.

When Steve Rogers came striding through the door, his shield at the ready and his blue eyes cold as ice, Pierce was already pointing his gun directly at the asset's temple. 

The soldier didn't move, but his eyes did widen in surprise. His eyes flicked between Pierce at the strange man barging in, something registering deep within his mind somewhere. Something was very wrong, and his own heartbeat picked up in his chest.

Cap stopped dead in his tracks, though there was a pronounced vein of rage pulsing on his neck. The STRIKE team's unconscious bodies could be seen strewn around the hallways behind him, and his eyes leveled dead-set on Pierce. His bicep twitched, and Pierce could tell he was trying to determine if he could disarm him before the gun when off.

"Not even he could take a bullet to the temple," he said evenly, daring the captain to try. He was taking a gamble on this, it wasn't Captain America's style to put one over the many. But he knew the mythology of Captain American and Bucky Barnes as well as any; he had grown up reading the comics like most other boys his age. 

Steve pursed his lips, a cold sweat beading on his brow. His eyes jerked over to the where the Winter Soldier was still on his haunches, looking.... scared, actually. Maybe most people couldn't see it, but Steve had been in enough wars to recognize fear in the eyes of even the strongest of men. That was definitely fear.

"You're not going to get away with it," Steve said to Pierce, his own mind reeling; trying to figure out how to get this situation under control. He would prefer he not have to kill Pierce before he was forced to answer for his crimes, but he definitely wasn't going to let Bucky die at his hands. "We're onto Project Insight. You're not going to launch those hellicarriers.."

"We'll see," Pierce said, as if they were having the most casual conversation in the world. "But I think things will work out much better if you just turn yourself in. No one would blame you, you know. Actually, your image may even be enough to turn some of this around. You're Captain America - people are going to need someone to look up to after the threats are gone. To rally behind, to help them understand what's best..."

  "You're more insane than I thought if you think I'd go along with Hydra," he sneered, his stomach turning at the thought. 

"It was worth a try," Pierce said with a cruel smile. "Well, I guess we'll settle for just having you turn yourself in peacefully."

  "Not going to happen."

  "Oh?" Pierce's eyes flicked down to the soldier. "Soldier, on your knees, and hands above your head." 

The man's tortured eyes flicked between the Captain and Pierce, unable to hide the confusion. But he did so as told, rolling off this haunches and took an execution pose in front of Pierce. 

  "Open your mouth," he commanded, the barrel pointed directly between his eyes. 

It was torture for Steve to watch - it was all happening so fast, and he had to find some way to stop this. His eyes darted frantically around the bank vault, calculating. But then a voice - his voice...

"What have I done wrong?"

Both Pierce and Rogers were surprised, their eyes settling on the man, whose eyes were now naked with emotion. "Please, what have I done wrong?" 

He had been a good soldier, doing whatever was asked of him for so long he couldn't have counted the years. He had been effective, dedicated, non-questioning. Even when his handlers made him do the shameful things outside the mission, he had performed as asked. And now he was staring at the barrel of his own gun, held by his own handler. 

He was about to die.

He had never felt this kind of fear before. It wasn't like he hadn't been in potentially deadly situations, but he never questions his ability. He craved the approval of his handlers.

It wasn't like he expected much. He wasn't expecting a medal, a handshake, or even a pat on the back. All he usually got was a simple smile and nod; just that symbol of a job well done. And that usually enough.

But this was too much. There was something going on, and his brain in all its shattered and broken confusion was trying desperately to fit as many puzzle pieces together in the seconds he probably had left to live.

"Nothing, Soldier. You've been a gift to mankind. But after tomorrow, you're not needed anymore. And unless the Captain here walks me out of here unharmed, there's nothing else I can do."  

A tear fell onto the soldier's gunpowder stained cheek, be otherwise showed no emotion other than a quick, pleading look to Steve, before his jaw fell open, inches away from the gun barrel. 

It was all the convincing (and hesitation) he needed. Steve launched his shield directly at Pierce's hand, instantly breaking his wrist and causing the gun to hit the ground and fire. The stray bullet hit Bucky right above the knee, causing the man to scream and double over. 

Before Pierce could react, Steve was on him. One well-placed kick to the head was enough to take the older man out, and he crumbled, unconscious, onto the ground.   "Natasha, I need you here NOW. I'm sending you my coordinates..."

Steve's orders into his wrist-communicator were cut off by the sudden, explosive, echoing sound of a gun going off. 

Steve spun around to see Bucky on his feet, blood pouring freely from his blown-out knee, the smoking gun in his hand. Pierce was dead on the floor, the fatal shot squarely between his eyes. Bucky dropped the gun beside him and took a shaky step back and locked eyes with Steve.

"Bucky..." Steve's face went pale; that wasn't the outcome he wanted, but he couldn't blame his friend. Now not. Not with that look he was giving him.

The soldier was still for a few minutes, his chest heaving from adrenaline. His eyes never left Steve's eyes, but Steve could see the torment reflected back at him. "...Steve?"

His voice was quiet. Scared. Uncertain. Barely even audible in large, echoing chamber. 

Steve's face contorted in emotion. "Yeah, Bucky," he said, lowering his shield. He wanted to run to him; to wrap his arms around him and pull him close; but he restrained himself. He didn't want to make Bucky feel like a cornered animal; because he knew that's exactly what he was.

Bucky's knees went weak, the pain finally getting to him and he crumbled to the floor, catching himself with his metal arm and sliding into a sitting position. 

Steve was at his side immediately, looking around for something to tie around his leg. "Hey, Buddy, hang on," Steve said to him, quickly unbuckling his own belt and trying it around his leg like a tourniquet.   Bucky barely flinched, his shell-shocked expression staying on Steve. Nothing made sense to him, but this man...Steve... was helping him? It was an alien feeling to the soldier, and every time a few of the puzzle pieces came together in his head, they would break again. His eyes flicked over to Pierce's dead body and a sudden wave of guilt and sadness brimmed over, and he began to sob. 

"Hey..." Steve looked up from his first aid, surprised. He had never seen Bucky cry, not even when they were kids. He got close a few times, but he would always run and lock himself in the bathroom until he could regain his composure. But this was different, he was a raw nerve. His shoulders shuddered with the force of it and he leaned into Steve.

Steve was stunned, but of course he wasn't going to pull away. He folded Bucky into his arms and let the man bury his face into his chest. They were both shaking; and Steve positioned himself onto the floor and just held Bucky, waiting for Natasha or Sam to hone in the coordinates he sent. 

When Bucky finally stilled a bit, Steve cupped his face and tilted it up to look at him. "Hey, it's okay," he said softly to him, giving him a smile. He used the back of his gloves to wipe his eyes, and the blood and filth off his chin from earlier with a wince. He was barely holding back tears of his own, but he summoned every ounce of his control to be strong for his friend. "You're free now, Bucky. You can come home."

"Home?" He didn't have a home. He hadn't had a home for as long as he could remember. Weapons didn't have homes, they had storage lockers. 

"Yeah, Bucky. Home."

**Author's Note:**

> Want a fic of your own? You can request them here: http://foxyfussings.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
